nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nutrition
Mysterious "extra" hunger I almost always see 0.1%-5% more hunger than expected. I've been recording when I get hungry and what I eat because of certain conducts. I am not wearing any rings or amulets, have hungerless casting, do not jump, and only get burdened one or two turns to name a corpse "zombie", "old" etc. Is there anything else I could be overlooking? -Tjr 15:59, 16 June 2009 (UTC) * I assume you're not invoking teleportitis either, and that you're measuring time by turns, not moves (when you're fast, your movement rate is somewhat erratic). Have you considered compiling a version with debug messages whenever you lose nutrition? --Darth l33t 01:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :: Right, this is early game before I get any equipment, teleportitis etc, and I'm using the game's "display time" option. Right now, compiling Nethack tiles for OS X is beyond me, let alone adding debug messages. If I run into more problems of this type, I will give it a shot, though. -Tjr 13:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) : Answering my own question, I guess it was these "bleech - rotten food" cases. -Tjr 20:16, 3 August 2009 (UTC) : It turns out interrupting meals loses a little bit of nutrition, see Source:Eat.c#line2076. Also, if the corpse is gone after the blecch-message, (almost?) no nutrition is gained. Tjr 13:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Nutrition and speed How does speed affect the rate in which nutrition is burned? If polymorphed into a warhorse, which has double normal speed and needs to eat, do you burn food at twice the normal rate (Assume indefinte polymorph, but no amulet of unchanging or any other sources of additional lost nutrition and no intrinsic speed)? Will polymorphing into a monster with a speed of 6 result in half the nutrition burned to match the half movement speed? Or do you still lose a point for the turn you never get? -- Qazmlpok 23:14, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :It seems that speed doesn't have any effect, at least with regards to the turn counter. That is, if you eat a food ration after becoming hungry on turn 1000, it is around turn 1800 that you become hungry, with small adjustments for rings, time eating the ration, etc. At least, it's true in SLASH'EM, with a warhorse eating candy bars. -Ion frigate 07:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Also true in vanilla. Specifically, I did exact nutrition bookkeeping for a long series of multiconduct games, and intrinsic speed did not make a difference. Tjr 10:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. I'll mention it in the article. -- Qazmlpok 12:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Wizard needs food badly! This may be a bit off topic, but I noticed nobody ever came up with the pun "Wizard of Yendor needs food badly!" yet... of course he doesn't need to eat anyway but he shares the "wizard" title with the playable role of wizard, so this would be a YAFM in my opinion... or maybe by using the call command on your pet: "nv4dispbluescreen, chaotic male human wizard, killed by a kitten called Wizard of Yendor needs food badly!" :-) --nv4_disp.dll - The device driver got stuck in a bugged infinite loop. Here we go again. nv4dispbluescreen 11:02, August 6, 2013 (UTC)